


Leões e Tigres e Ursos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard perde Tony de vista no zoológico só para Angie o encontrar perto dos leões.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leões e Tigres e Ursos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lions And Tigers and Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042297) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. O pequeno Tony é uma coisa muito fofa.

Peggy cruza os braços na frente do peito, batendo seu pé impacientemente.

“Howard?”

“É, Peg?” Howard pergunta do banco, nunca erguendo os olhos de seu relógio desmontado.

“Onde está Tony?”

“Atrás de mim.”

Peggy se inclina para o lado para procurar atrás do corpo inclinado de Howard. Ela para na sua luz, mãos agora no seu quadril combinadas com um olhar fulminante e severo.

“Howard...”

“O quê?”

“Onde está Tony?” ela repete, pausando a cada palavra.

“Onde está Tony?” ela repete, pausando a cada palavra.

Howard se afasta do seu relógio para se virar.

Nada do Tony.

Seus olhos se arregalam enquanto ele dá uma olhada na área. Sua boca se abre e se fecha de novo, incapaz de dar uma resposta ou uma explicação.

“Eu juro, ele estava aqui faz um segundo!”

“Dez minutos, Howard! Eu saí por malditos dez minutos!” Peggy agarra o braço dele, o arrastando do banco e em direção ao posto de segurança mais próximo. “Sinceramente, como Maria deixa vocês dois sozinhos.”

“Então não deixa.”

________________________________________

Tony assovia para si mesmo, balançando para frente e para trás enquanto observa os leões por trás do habitat de vidro.

“Acho que achei o carinha. Perto dos leões.”

Ele olha brevemente para a mulher falando no rádio, só para retornar sua atenção para os animais ali.

“Sabe,” a mulher fala, se abaixando na direção do chão para se sentar com as pernas cruzadas ao lado de Tony. “Você é uma criança bem difícil de localizar.”

Tony dá de ombros.

“Sou Angie.” Ela mostra o distintivo no seu uniforme. “Você é o Tony, certo? Tem pessoas te procurando.”

Tony dá de ombros novamente.

Angie aperta os lábios e se inclina para trás nas costas das mãos, observando-o de perto. Como ele se ajeita cada vez que um dos leões se aproxima do vidro. Como seu olhos se acendem quando um deles ruge ou boceja.

“Você gosta de leões, huh?”

Tony olha para ela e acena.

“Eu também. Bastante.” Angie sorri. “Eu até cuido deles.”

Tony se ajeita. “Sério?”

“Você quer saber um segredo sobre eles?” Angie toca o ombro dele de leve.

Ele acena novamente.

“Eles são enormes e assustadores do lado de for a, mas na verdade são grandes fofos.”

Tony move os lábios, olhando entre os leões e Angie. “O que mais?”

Angie ri e segue falando, listando fatos sobre os animais. Tony escuta atentamente, se prendendo a cada uma das palavras.

“Howard, de todos os lugares onde você poderia perder seu filho de seis anos, tinha que ser no zoológico.”

Angie sorri quando vê Peggy e Howard; Peggy está arrastando Howard pela orelha.

Angie quase se desequilibra ao ver o quão rápido Tony pula ao ouvir o som da voz de Peggy.

“Oi, querido.” Peggy envolve Tony em um abraço apertado, bagunçando o cabelo dele. “Você não deveria sair correndo, lembra?”

“Pai estava ocupado.”

Peggy dá um olhar fulminante na direção de Howard.

“Como vai, batedor?” Ele toca no ombro de Tony.

Tony dá de ombros. “Ok.”

Peggy oferece uma mão para Angie. “Obrigada por ter encontrado ele. E por ter permanecido com ele.”

“Sem problemas.” Angie aperta a mão de Peggy. “Ele é uma ótima criança.”

“Peggy.”

“Angie. Prazer em te conhecer.” Angie dá um sorriso torto. “É claro, não nessas circunstâncias com a sua criança perdida e tudo mais. Mas você sabe o que quero dizer.” Angie passa o polegar pelo de Peggy antes de largar a mão dela.

Howard sorri e sussurra no ouvido de Tony. Tony acena rapidamente, puxando a manga de Peggy.

“Tia Peggy?”

“Sim, querido?”

“A Angie pode almoçar com a gente?”

“Oh, eu não...” A boca de Peggy se transforma em um sorriso acanhado. “Se ela quiser. Isso seria adorável.” Peggy olha para Angie. “Isto é, se você não estiver ocupada.”

“Adoraria, Inglesa. Só tenho que alimentar esses caras antes.” Angie aponta para os leões com o polegar. “Volto em um segundinho.”

Howard oferece para Tony uma batida de mão quando Angie sai e Peggy não está olhando.

“Bom trabalho, carinha.”


End file.
